sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
MR-9
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:23" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Equipment & Accessories |- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Caliber | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 7.62x39mm Russian |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Rate Of Fire | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Semi-Automatic, Burst-Fire, Automatic |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Capacity | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 20-Round Detachable Box Magazine |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 30-Round Detachable Box Magazine |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Range | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 25 Meters 80’ Squares |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Equipment | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Accessory Rail 2 – There is an accessory rail on the upper receiver and on the lower foregrip |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Quick-Detach Barrel – Add/Remove barrel accessories as free action. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Military Ball |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Damage | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 4d10+4 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Bonus | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| AOE | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Type | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Piercing |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Save | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Availability | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| +4 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Size | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Gigantic – -6 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Hit Points | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 38 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:43;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| |} Buccaneer Arms Inc. MR-9 Assault Rifle T The MR-9 is the first assault/match rifle produced by Buccaneer Arms after their founding in 4105 C.E. The two models take advantage of the 7.62x39mm Russian round rather than the more common 7.62mm NATO round. Both weapons have upper and lower accessory rails and are of bullpup design. The MR-9 has a longer barrel and a quick detach ring mounted to the barrel to allow for quick exchange of accessories. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Rifles Category:Match Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Military - Pirate Guild Category:Buccaneer Arms Inc. Category:7.62x39mm Russian